


Book Worm

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Supernatural Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: your love of adventure and books leads you somewhere you probably shouldnt be
Relationships: Sam Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597420
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Can you do a Sam Winchester imagine where the reader is wondering around at night and finds the bunker so she goes in and she finds the library and just starts reading the books, because she’s kind of like a book worm, and they get back and find her there and idk how to end it so you can choose, thank you! - @itssssxxlillian

You had always been an explorer, ever since you were little. You sent all your time outdoors, finding new places, climbing trees and just getting away from the world. Now that you were as adult it was no different, you had recently moved to Lebanon Kansas and after a few days of unpacking and decorating you decided it was time to really get to know your new area.

There was a large forest at the end of your street and that was just the cherry on top of your new move. You started wandering through it at midday getting a feel for the place and finding some nice looking spots for if you ever needed to get away from it all. Except the forest was a lot bigger than you had anticipated and now you were lost, and it was going dark.

It was too late to turn back now, who knows where you would end up. The only way to go was forward, you just hoped that you stumbled onto someone. Thankfully, your prayers had been answered and about an hour later you saw the end of a road. You turned and jogged over and saw that it was a long stretch of road. You looked back and forth seeing no sign of life either end. In a split second you decided to go right, something in your gut told you that was the way to go.

You walked for around ten minutes before you saw any sign of civilisation, and even then it wasn’t much. It was a little door a few steps down from the road. There wasn’t a car around to show that anyone was there but you knocked on the door anyway. You knocked again, louder, after a minute but still, nothing. It began to rain and you knew that you wouldn’t be able to make it home tonight.

With nothing else to do you decided to pick the lock, it was harder to pick than other locks you had practised but eventually you heard the click and pushed open the heavy metal door. You gasped when you saw the inside, it was a grand bunker. From the top of the stairs you could see a large entrance way leading down to two long halls and straight ahead was a large library with a long table down the centre. “Wow,” you breathed, you felt as if you had just stepped into your own personal wonderland.

You hoped that the owner didn’t mind you staying the night as you slowly made your way down the stairs, looking at everything in awe. “Hello?” you called out, your voice echoing on the wall, “Anyone home?”

Nothing.

At the bottom of the stairs you could see the library was a lot larger than you had thought and at the back led on to more room. “How big is this place?” you said to yourself, moving forward to run your fingers over the spines of the books on the bookshelf as you walked through the library.

Looking at all the books you realised that none of them were ordinary books that you might find in waterstone’s but were about ancient myths, supernatural creatures and some were written in languages you didn’t understand. You had no idea who would be so interested in this stuff that they would have an entire room dedicated to it but you definitely wanted to meet them. You had always been interested in the supernatural and tonight you had hit the jackpot.

You picked up the first book you found in written in English and settled down into one of the chairs at the table. This book was all about demons, you read about their creation and about people called ‘hunters’ and their interactions with them.

It felt like no time before you finished and you were eager to read more, you didn’t sleep you just kept reading books then going back to get more. It became clear that you were reading books from a section about demons, you soaked up information about the hierarchy of demons, yellow eyes, red eyes, white eyes, the usual black eye like a sponge.

After a few books you moved onto another section of the library and then another, you didn’t know how long you spent there. Since you arrived it was just a blur of reading, sleeping and eating once you had taken a break to explore and found the kitchen.

You knew distantly that you must have been there for days at least and that the bunkers owners would most likely be back soon and pissed that you had been living there but you couldn’t bring it in you to leave. There was something so fascinating about being here that you couldn’t stop reading, the table was half covered in all the books you had read. You had a good mind to learn Latin so you could read the other books.

You were so deeply enthralled by the book you were currently reading that you didn’t even notice the owners of the bunker had returned. Sam and Dean had been on a hunt that had taken longer than expected and were ready for some well needed down time, but when they got back and saw a girl reading at their library table they were instantly on alert.

The boys drew their guns and silently made their way down the staircase and to the entryway of the library. “Who are you?” Dean asked, his gun pointed up at you.

You jumped, startled at the voice, and yelped. Looking over you saw two large men with guns aiming right at you. You held up your hands to show you were unarmed and spoke quickly. “Sorry, sorry. My name’s Y/N. Y/N Y/LN. I just recently moved into town so I went into the forest for a few hours and got lost and then I found this place, and I only wanted to stay the night I promise you. I didn’t plan for you to even know I was here. But then I saw this library and there were so many books, and I’ve always loved to read, and one thing led to another and I don’t know how many days I’ve been here. It’s just there’s so many books on so many things it was so easy to get carried away,” you spoke quickly, gesturing to the massive pile of books that had now almost covered the table, “I didn’t realise it had been so long. I raided your fridge a little, I hope you don’t mind. I know I am way past the line here and you can totally take legal action I won’t protest it or anything, but if you could just lower your guns that’d be swell and I could get out of your hair?”

Sam and Dean looked at each other confused and slowly lowered their guns and moved forward.

“How did you even get in here?” Dean asked.

“Oh, I picked the lock,” you admitted sheepishly. They both looked taken aback at this considering they thought only they could get into the bunker.

“And you read all this while you were here?” Sam asked, looking at the long library table which was almost full of books and the shelves in surrounding areas lacking in them.

Again you nodded with a blush.

“We’ve only been gone a week, that’s impressive,” Sam quirked a smile.

“Thanks,” you grinned proudly.

Dean, however, was not so pleased that you had been staying in the bunker. “Sam,” he called him over to talk.

“She broke in,” he whispered.

“So, she isn’t doing any harm,” Sam whispered back with a shrug.

“You don’t know that. She could be a demon for all we know, we haven’t done tests on her. What kind of person breaks into a bunker and stays for days on end because they were reading?”

“Um, you guys don’t whisper very well,” you spoke up from the other side of the room, having heard their whole conversation.

They turned towards you and their eyes went wide, “Look, we can explain-” Dean laughed awkwardly.

“No, I will,” you cut him off. “I broke in because I was lost, it was dark and it was raining. I didn’t think anyone was in so I only planned to stay the night then find my way home. Then I got to reading and for the past few days I thought it was fascinating but just a bunch of myths, but you just were talking about not having done ‘tests’ and me ‘being a demon’,” you did air quotes with your fingers, “So either you’re crazy and obsessive, or everything that I’ve read is true. Which is it?” you asked, giving them a ‘don’t even try to lie to me’ look.

Sam sighed and made his way over, “We’re not crazy. I’m Sam Winchester, this is my brother, Dean. We hunt the supernatural for a living, and we’re descendants of an organisation called Men of Letters who were basically hunters as well, this is their bunker and everything they knew,” he gestured to all the books in the library.

“How much have you read?” Dean asked, walking over.

“A lot,” you huffed out your cheeks. “I wanted to read about more than just one subject y’know. So first I read about hell and demons, then some books on vampires, werewolves, goblins, fae, shape shifters, djinns, wendigos, angels,” you listed, trying to remember what you had seen.

“I would read about five or so books from each section then move on,” you explained with a shrug of your shoulder.

“That’s a lot of reading,” Dean scrunched his nose.

“I like reading,” you said simply. “Plus, I’ve always loved the idea of supernatural creatures, spurred me on. Believe me if it had been a whole library about taxes I would’ve left sooner.”

Sam smiled at that, “Well if you’ve done that much reading then you’ll know that we need to do tests on you. Make sure you’re human and all that,” he explained.

You nodded, “That’s fair. I did break in here. Your tests don’t include torture do they,” you asked worried when Dean pulled out a silver knife.

“No,” Dean shook his head, “Just a small cut,” you offered out your palm for him and he made a small slice across it. It was so sharp you didn’t even feel pain before blood began dripping out of the wood.

“Holy water?” Dean asked Sam.

Sam nodded, “Wait here,” he told you and headed out to the kitchen. When he returned it was with a bandage and a small vial of holy water.

“Close your eyes,” he stated.

“What?” you asked when suddenly holy water was being chucked in your face. You spit out the holy water that had gone in your mouth and wiped it away from your eyes, “Gee, thanks,” you said sarcastically.

“Now we know you’re human,” Sam shrugged with a small smile.

You rolled your eyes, “Uh-huh. I guess you want me to leave now?”

Sam bit his lip, “It’s probably for the best, you don’t want to stick around us,” he sighed. He’d only known you for a few minutes but he hated to see you go, there was something about you that drew him to you. Made him want to know more about you, maybe it was your obvious love of books or how well you had taken knowledge of the supernatural. He didn’t know and knew he wouldn’t find out.

“Can one of you drive me, I sort of don’t know where I am still,” you asked hesitantly, not wanting to take advantage of them.

“I’ll drive you,” Sam jumped at the chance to spend more time with you, “Dean gimme the keys.”

Dean rolled his eyes but tossed the keys to the impala to Sam, “If you so much as dent my car,” he warned.

“I know, I know,” Sam rolled his eyes and began to walk out, “Coming?” he turned back to face you.

You shot out of the chair and jogged up to meet him with a smile, “Thanks,” you said and the two of you began to climb the stairs.

“I’ll just clean away all these books then,” Dean shouted irritated to you.

“Sorry,” you yelled back from the top of the stair before leaving the bunker where Sam had held the door open for you.

The natural light stung your eyes at first, it took a minute to adjust. “Wow, I spent way too long indoors,” you laughed and moved over to the passenger side of the impala and got in.

“I live in the centre of town,” you told Sam and he pulled out of the driveway and drove down the long road. “So how long have you been hunting?” you asked him, shifting in your seat to face him.

“My dad raised me to be a hunter, I wasn’t allowed on hunts till I was 12 though. I left for a few years to go to Stanford but then Dean found me and we’ve been hunting ever since,” he told you.

“Wow, sound rough,” you said softly.

Sam shrugged, “I’m used to it. What about you, what do you do with your life?”

“Not much really, my life’s boring,” you laughed a little, “I only just moved to Kansas a few weeks ago. I sort of realised that I hadn’t done anything with my life so I made a big change and moved across the country.”

“How’s that going for you?” Sam chuckled.

“I spent my first week decorating and my second week breaking into your bunker, so pretty good if I do say so myself,” you laughed.

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know,” you shrugged, “See where life takes me. Hope I don’t get eaten up by the monsters I now know I exist.”

“You’ve read so much you probably could defend yourself,” Sam smiled.

“Very true,” you grinned back.

The two of you kept talking and you gave him directions when you got to town, soon you had pulled up in front of your house. “This is me,” you said sadly, “Thank you for driving me, and not shooting me when you found me.”

“No problem,” Sam smiled, “Stay out of trouble.”

“I’ll try,” you winked, “You should stop by if you ever want to just chat or you feel willing to bring me back to your place to keep reading,” you offered.

Sam laughed, “Maybe one day,” he nodded.

With that you got out of the car, “Bye, Sam,” you waved slightly and shut the door, going up to your house. You turned and gave one last wave before disappearing into your house, Sam watched you go in then pulled away with a small sigh. Maybe he would take you up on that offer, some day soon because he really wanted to see you again.


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original request: Can you please do a sequel to book worm please? I loved it! - @pinkhappypanda

Sam hadn’t seen you in over a month, almost everyday he would drive down your street but chicken out and drive past. He didn’t want to put you in any danger, everyone knew that the women he got close to ended up dead, he didn’t want the same thing to happen to you. Although you did have a certain advantage after absorbing half the knowledge in the bunker.

Driving by your place each day ended when he went to the store and ran into you. “Sam,” you exclaimed happily when you saw him, “I haven’t seen you in a while, how’ve you been?” you asked.

Sam smiled, “good, good. How about you?”

“Great. Do you want to come back to mine for coffee,” you asked him hopefully.

“Yes,” Sam agreed quickly, he had been eager to spend more time with you for weeks now he wasn’t going to give this up. Consequences be damned.

You and Sam both paid for your shopping and he drove you both back to your place because you hadn’t brought your car. Back at yours you made some coffee and sat next to him on the sofa, “So, have you been on any hunts?”

Sam chuckled and shook his head, “No, it’s been pretty quiet on that front lately, me and Dean have just been doing a whole lot of nothing. Our last case was the vamp nest we took out when you broke into our place.”

You blushed and ducked your head, “Still sorry about that by the way.”

Sam shook his head with a bright smile, “No, it’s fine. It’s nice to find someone who isn’t freaked out by all that crap and actually wants to find out more. It’s kind of refreshing.”

You breathed a sigh of relief, “Well, good. I’ve been dying to go back and read more, not by breaking in this time though. Maybe,” you smirked.

Sam laughed at that, “Well, don’t be a stranger. You can drop on by anytime, we’ll probably be in. And if not you know how to pick the lock.”

You laughed and hid your blush, “True.”

—

It became a sort of routine, every few days whenever he got the chance Sam would drop by for coffee and stay for an hour or so to just talk. One weekend he had invited you over to the bunker, you had spent the whole time watching movies and tv with Sam and Dean in between making your way through as many books and scrolls as possible.

Sam had come by and told you that you should demon proof your apartment in case anything happened. He was stunned and impressed to find you had already put a devil’s trap under the rug at your front door. Together you demon proofed the rest of your place, salting above the windows and door, he gave you some vials of holy water and gave you a small gun loaded with silver bullets for you to keep by your bed. Again, just in case.

Neither of you noticed the car that would park across the street from your apartment and watch Sam visit you. Watching and waiting, making a plan of attack and waiting for the right moment.

—

It happened in the middle of the night. You thought you heard a crash from downstairs and sat up in alert, your hand went to the gun on your bedside and you slowly got out of bed. You were silent as you moved across the floor, you swung open your bedroom door and screamed when you saw a face there waiting for you and grinning in the dark.

The man was pale and had an evil glint in his eye, several sharp teeth dropped down from his gums as he snarled at you and made to lunge forward. You unloaded the entire clip of your gun into him, all it did was stagger him back and make him angry.

You were brave and knew how to defend yourself but not when unarmed against a freaking vampire. In moments you were being pushed to the floor and losing your consciousness, you were aware you were being dragged away and tried your hardest to fight back but you couldn’t make your muscles move.

—

When you woke up your arms were strapped up high above you as you were dangled. You were disorientated, your vision blurry and hearing muffled. In front of you there was the vampire who had kidnapped you surrounded by what looked to be four or five others.

Blood trickled down your arm from your wrist, you tried to wake yourself up as best you could. Your skin was clammy and you wanted to sleep but knew you had to stay awake. “Who are you?” you forced out, your voice weak and hoarse.

The vampire chuckled and swaggered towards you, “Don’t concern yourself with that sweetheart. You don’t need to know. You’re here purely to lure out Sam and Dean Winchester, you see they have wronged me so deeply, and you are incredibly close. They should have protected you better,” he chuckled darkly.

You fixed him with a glare and tightened your jaw, kidnapping? You understood. Didn’t agree with it, but understood why crazed vamps thought that was the way to go. But to kidnap you to get to someone else? That you couldn’t stand. You weren’t just some object to further an attractive mans man pain, you were a being. “So what? You just want me for them? It’s fine to kidnap me but to not even kidnap me for me? That’s a bit rude,” you spat at the vampire.

All of them laughed and the vampire grabbed your face roughly, “Don’t worry. We plan to use you for you, thoroughly,” his eyes flicked to the side and he licked a line up your arm, chasing the blood that had dropped from the cut in your wrist.

“Yum,” the vampire grinned and waltzed away. You glared at the back of his head as he left, you may not be a hunter but you had one advantage these vamps didn’t see coming. You had read the entire section on vampires and you remembered everything.

—

Sam had driven down to yours for his daily coffee and catch up, he had been in a brighter mood lately. The world didn’t seem as dark with you in it, he wasn’t stressing or penting up his emotions because he was not talking to you about them and you helped him sort through the mess that was his head.

When you didn’t answer he got a bit concerned but figured you might have just popped out to the shop. He knocked again and when he got no reply he was certain that was where you had gone.

You car was still there so Sam decided to drive down to the shop to pick you up and save you the walk. Except when he got there you weren’t there either, he asked around if anyone had seen you and drove around town for a few minutes but still couldn’t find you.

That was when panic stepped in and he called Dean straight away. You were missing and they were going to find and rescue you no matter what.

—

You had been here for about half a week now and the vampires hadn’t fed you but had given you some water. By now you recognised their routine, one would always be in the general facility to you as a guard. Two others would go out and patrol the area, you had worked out by now you were outside of town. The last would then go out to find other people to turn into vamps. So far they hadn’t found any, they weren’t ‘worthy’ enough according to their leader.

The one who kidnapped you was the leader and like a stereotypical villain he loved to monologue. Through this and listening to their conversations you worked out he was a survivor from Dean and Sam’s last vamp hunt that got away and started a new nest, now plotting his revenge on the brothers for killing his entire family.

Each day they would all come home at the end of the day, or morning really, and feast together. Sometimes on you but most of the time cattle they had killed to pass time until they found more food sources. That would be the only time there wasn’t an active guard looking over you.

The nest was in a old but large barn, they were around one of the corners from where you were tied up and you could hear them talking and laughing together. An axe was left near where you were hung, half hidden under hay and you planned to use it in your escape.

Your wrists were bound by thick rope and looped over a large hook that hung from the ceiling. The metal hook was sharp and rusty, whilst you had been there you had worn down the rope without them noticing and you were almost free.

Pushing up on your tiptoes to get more movement in your arms you moved them back and forth across the metal until it sliced through the rope completely. Your body sagged down quickly but the sound of your fall was cushioned by hay.

Quietly you crept over and uncovered the axe, it was heavy in your hands but the blade was sharp. You rolled out your shoulders and prepared yourself, you picked up and old broken brick and tossed it to the other side of the barn. One of the vampires appeared quickly from around the corner to find out what the noise was, you saw them tense when they saw that you were missing. Before they could turn around you lifted the axe and swung it as fast and as hard as you could towards it’s neck, the axe managed to cut through three thirds of the vamps neck and spattered you with blood. The vamp dropped to the floor with a soft thud and you lifted your axe and chopped off the rest of your head, more blood spattering over your feet.

You looked a little crazy right now. You were bare footed, still in your pyjamas from all those nights ago and now covered in blood. Things were about to get a lot uglier.

“Al?” you heard the voice of one of the others call through sounding annoyed, “What was it?” He didn’t get a reply and got up from his place with a sigh. He rounded the corner and saw you with the axe, he let out a yell of warning to the others just as you cut off his neck in one clean sweep. This one was taller than the last and his blood went across your face, you wiped it off with the back of your hand the best you could but it didn’t help, it just smeared it.

BY now the other two vampires had run around the corner, the male one lunged at you and knocked you to the ground. The two of you struggled for the axe but you had a strong grip on your weapon and you weren’t giving up without a fight. You knocked your head forwards and into his harshly, he groaned in pain and bared his fangs. In retaliation you brought your knee up between his legs and hit him hard, he groaned and rolled off you disabled for a moment.

Then the female went for you. You quickly rolled off the ground and held your hand up to defend yourself from her attack, she ran at you and managed to pin you against the wall, you grunted as your back hit the wall and tried to push her away and failed. “Uh-huh, you’re not ever getting away from me. So pretty, such a shame you have to die,” she taunted, letting her fangs drop down. She went to bite at your neck but you whipped your hand carrying the axe to the side and into her leg.

She screamed out in pain and dropped to the floor, you got a better grip of the axe and chopped her head off in one go. All this fighting with no nutrition to back you up was making it harder to move but you were running purely on adrenaline, you turned around just as the male vampire began to stand up. You strode across the room in three steps and killed him before he had the chance to kill you.

You panted heavily and looked down at the four dead bodies that lay around you. Loud clapping startled you and you jumped around to see the main vampire walking towards you. “I have to say I’m impressed, but you made a horrible horrible, mistake. Now there is no chance of you getting out of here alive.”

“Like there was before,” you spat, standing your ground as he slowly walked closer to you.

The vampire chuckled and nodded, “You’re smart. But I would have let you live, now you must die. The Winchesters killed my first family and now you my second, all of you must go,” he said darkly, no longer laughing.

You gulped and held up your axe defensively. The vampire eyes the bloodied axe with contempt, “You think you can kill me, you stupid girl,” he gritted his teeth. “Not even the Winchesters could kill me!” he yelled loudly suddenly.

“I’m no Winchester,” you said, tensing your jaw and closing the small distance between you and swinging your axe at his neck. He was obviously unprepared for your attack as he didn’t even go to fight back before his body was crumpling to the floor without his head.

You panted heavily, standing above his body and letting your shoulders slump. You had just killed five people. Five vampires who would have killed/eaten you. But still you had killed them. You didn’t know what to feel but you wanted to get out of here.

“Holy shit,” came a surprised voice from the entrance of the barn.

You looked up to see both Sam and Dean standing in the doorway with their own knives ready to kill the vampires you had just killed. “You boys are a little late,” you said dryly.

They rushed towards you and you dropped your axe to the ground, letting yourself lean against Sam who had wrapped his arms around you when he got to you. They bombarded you with question as they walked you out to the Impala, the usual things like “Are you okay?” “Are you hurt?” “Are there any more?” “Did you get bitten?” “Are you sure you’re alright?”

You brushed away their worries and sat in the back seat, “Guys I’m fine, seriously. I told you it was a good thing that I read so much,” you gave a weak smile. “But right now what I want is clean clothes, a shower, and something to eat.”

They drove you back to the bunker and checked you over for injury before showing you to the showers. It was excellent water pressure. Sam gave you some clothes to borrow, one of his shirts reached halfway down your legs so you didn’t bother with the pants that were way to big anyway.

Dean had made dinner which you wolfed down in minutes and then seconds, “They didn’t feed me,” you explained at their stares, Sam tightened his jaw and looked pissed off at that.

“I wouldn’t have put it in you to be able to kill a whole nest of vamps,” Dean said after you had all finished.

You shrugged, “Me neither. But I didn’t know if you guys were coming or not and I didn’t know how much time I had. Fight or flight response, usually I’m flight but they would have had my scent. It’s how they tracked you guys, one of them was a survivor from an old hunt out to get you.”

Sam looked dejected, “So you got hurt because of us. Because of me.”

You rolled your eyes, “Oh don’t do that, Sam. Firstly, not your fault. Secondly, I won’t sit around and be an excuse for you to feel more guilty about everything than you already do. The vampires were only using me to get to you and that pissed me off more than them just taking me had, I refuse to watch you do the same thing. Chill it with the man pain, everyone’s safe.”

Sam looked taken aback at being put in his place and Dean was trying to hold back his laughter, “Are we clear?” you raised your eyebrows.

Sam chuckled, “Yes, ma’am,” he smiled.

You smiled back, “Good.”

—

You spent the night at the Bunker and in the morning Sam drove you home and walked you to your door. Sam and Dean had told you how great you had been at taking down the nest on your own and that you would make a fine hunter with some training. You had thought about it but ultimately decided against it, you didn’t want to be killing other living creatures as a job no matter if they were evil. You’d rather live as you had up until now. That being said, “I know I said I don’t want to be a hunter,” you said and turned to Sam at your front door, “But if you ever need extra help on a case and you don’t have any other hunter buddies in the area then you can always call me up.”

Sam chuckled, “Alright.”

You smiled, “Good. And make sure you keep calling me up anyway, don’t think you can just walk away from me after this for my safety. We’re friends now, you’re stuck with me.”

Sam nodded, “Actually, I was hoping we could be more than friends. Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?”

You smiled brightly up at him, “I thought you’d never ask. Tomorrow night good for you?”

Sam grinned, “Yeah, that’s great.”

“See you then,” you smiled, leaning up to kiss him quickly before pulling away smirking when his lips chased after yours. “Tomorrow,” you promised.

“Tomorrow,” Sam agreed. You smiled at him once more then went inside your apartment, you needed lots of rest to recover from what had happened yesterday and get ready for your date tomorrow.


End file.
